(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a comb for styling hair. In particular, it relates to a comb for use in conjunction with a pair of scissors or a set of clippers when dressing or cutting the hair of a person.
(2) Description of Related Art
Various combs are disclosed in French Patent No. 1233653 and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,347,260, 1,440,015, 1,457,726, 1,891,303, 2,638,907, 3,205,903, 3,382,877, 4,368,745 and 5,349,971. A comb and a pair of scissors, or a comb and a set of clippers (hereinafter referred simply as “scissors” or “clipper(s)” respectively) are separate devices which are used together to cut or dress hair. A skilled hairdresser will have one device in each hand and will use both devices to work together on the person's hair. However, as each is a separate device, there is no system or means for interacting between the two devices, e.g. comb and scissors, or comb and clippers, except for the skill and manual dexterity of the hairdresser.
Essential techniques such as ‘scissors-over-comb’ and ‘clipper-over-comb’ are used in traditional hairdressing and barbering. These techniques allow hairdresser and/or barbers to cut close to the head, following the hairline for a soft appearance rather than a freshly-shaven look that is normally achieved using clippers on their own. The advantage of these techniques is that they enable the hairdresser or barber to cut difficult to reach areas much shorter than would be possible if they were picking the hair up with their fingers. Both techniques are difficult to master.
The ‘scissors-over-comb’ technique requires the hairdresser to hold the lower or stationary blade of the scissors in such a way that it is parallel to the comb. Any one of incorrect positioning, movement in either the scissors or comb or inability to open and close the blades of the scissors completely results in choppy and uneven haircuts. The ‘clipper-over-comb’ technique requires that a hairdresser or barber moves the clipper up over the surface of the comb to cut any hairs that protrude between the teeth or tines of the comb. The most frequent problem that occurs when the hairdresser or barber is using this technique is slippage, whereby the clippers slip off the bottom edge of the comb making an indentation in the hair which results in a line in the finished haircut. Incorrect positioning and/or movement in the clippers or comb also result in uneven haircuts.
The object of the invention is to alleviate the above disadvantage.